


Love the Lust

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote with <a href="http://namelessmaggot.deviantart.com/">Mariah</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love the Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote with [Mariah](http://namelessmaggot.deviantart.com/).

Mick felt a little tired, he couldn't wait to have some alone time with Jim and he hated that it was being postponed because he had got dragged into an interview; now heading up to their shared hotel room, his excitement rose a little. He had been missing his time with Jim since the tour had started, they were always that little too busy or the others got in the way: it was always hard being around everyone, even though they all knew.

Finally reaching the floor, he stepped out of the elevator and headed excitedly down to the room where he knew his boyfriend was waiting; he pushed the key-card in the slot and opened up the door, blinking at the dim light of the room, he stepped in and closed the door. Taking a look around, a little smirk ghosted his lips when he saw more light pouring from where the beds were; he took his boots off, placing them and his key to the side, he disposed of his jacket and followed the trail of petals.

Mick's heart jumped into his throat when he saw Jim laying on the big double-bed, his mid section covered with a pillow. He walked over to the bed, kneeling on the side and leaning over to lay a kiss on Jim's forehead; a smile making it's way across his lips from the look in his boyfriend's eyes. He knew what Jim was doing and he absolutely adored when things went like this, he knew he'd be in for a hell of a night.

Jim smiled when he felt Mick's weight shift the bed, his heart fluttered when he felt his boyfriend's soft lips on his forehead; he wanted Mick and he wasn't bound to hide that now. Jim took Mick's face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips as he reached down and moved the pillow to reveal his erection. His stomach flipped when he noticed the bigger man glancing down to check him out, a moan leaving his lips as the man tugged his length.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Jim smashed their lips together, his hands moving to Mick's ass. The big man growled into the kiss, trying to remain dominant as their tongues tangled. Sensing his lover's intention, the taller man pulled Mick's hair and rolled him onto his back, pinning him to the bed.

"Didn't think you were gonna have all the fun, did ya, big guy?" The tall man smirked as be pressed their hips together, loving the feel of his boyfriend's cock twitching, even through the man's clothes. 

"Oh, you wanna be on top, hmm?" The big man smirked.

"I wanna fuck you senseless, _Mickael_."

"Please do." Mick breathed, more turned on than when he had first saw Jim laying the way he was.

Jim smirked, shuffling backwards then disposing of Mick's shirt, he soon got rid of the man's pants and socks; deciding to leave him a little caged for now. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Mick's right-shin then slowly making his way up, feeling his boyfriend twitching as he went: as much as he wanted them to just fuck out the pent up lust, he needed to tease Mick first.

He eventually reached his boyfriends boxers, looking deviously up at Mick as he gently palmed the man's erection, feeling him harden more under his touch; he placed a kiss on Mick's lower stomach, dipping his tongue beneath the waistband of the boxers. Jim quickly pulled away, enjoying the way Mick twitched and the look he shot him; he removed the man's boxers and gave him a quick tug, loving the moan that spilled from Mick's lips.

The tall-man straddled his boyfriends hips again, pressing their groins together and rolling his hips, causing both of them to moan. He moved forward, taking Mick's cock in hand and pressing the crown to his entrance; he pushed himself down, biting his lip to suppress a whimper, once he settled, he laid his hands on Mick's chest and rested down, moaning now the bigger-man's full length was inside him.

Smirking at the noise Jim made, Mick bucked his hips, relishing in the louder moan that left the man's lips. The taller man growled and leaned down to bite his lover's neck, loving the groan he got off him. Feeling as though he had asserted his dominance once again, Jim began rocking his hips, moaning loudly feeling Mick moving with him perfectly.

Jim grinned feeling his boyfriend grip his hips tighter, adoring the way his face changed as the pleasure coursed through his body. The taller man knew by Mick's noises and movements that he was enjoying, but Jim wanted more. He wanted to see the man going crazy beneath him. For another moment, he kept up the steady pace they had going, then he changed his angle and began to ride the bigger man even harder.

Shocked by the sudden change of pace, Mick groaned out, tightening his grip even more, pushing himself to thrust into his lover even harder. The taller man kept up their rough pace, letting out a loud groan as his lover brushed passed his prostate. Yet again, Jim changed his angle ever so slightly, nearly screaming as he felt Mick pound into his sweet spot.

Mick groaned loudly, his mind spinning from the noise Jim had made; he continued pushing himself, loving how Jim seemed to be losing control, his cock leaking a little, almost-screams passing from his lips with small whimpers. Jim's head tipped back, his eyes finally sliding shut from the pleasure shooting through his body; he scratched at Mick's chest, his cock twitching for attention and his body aching for a release he was trying to hold in.

The bigger man moved a hand to Jim's cock, wrapping his fingers around the length and jerking him off to their movements; the older only seemed to get louder, riding Mick quicker, still trying to avoid he release so this could last longer. Mick thumbed the head of Jim's cock, knowing how much it turned the man on, he groaned out at feeling Jim moving faster; his mind only spinning more, his breath ragged and his body sweating from the heat.

Jim shuddered when he felt Mick's thumb on him like that, he kept up his pace a little longer, his own breathing lost and his body dripping sweat. He completely lost himself when Mick bucked his hips, harshly hitting into his prostate and dragging his climax over the edge: a small scream leaving his lips as he came over his boyfriend's hand and the man's chest.

Mick eyes had closed when he felt Jim's walls tighten around his cock, his mind going black for a moment, adoring how Jim shuddered; the tall-man continued moving though and Mick found himself letting go, a loud groan passing from his parted mouth as he shot his seed deep within his lover.

"Mickael..." Jim groaned as they rode out their high, "You feel so good."

"Me? Fuck, Jim. You're the amazing one. That tight ass of yours." Mick smirked, adoring the whimper Jim let out as he lifted himself off his lover's softening cock.

Jim sighed happily and laid down on his boyfriend's chest as they both settled and allowed their bodies to regain their natural rhythm. As the two snuggled together quietly, yet again, Jim began to stroke Mick, smiling at the soft moan that passed his lips.

"James," The bigger man breathed, "You dirty little whore."

"I'm the dirty one? I know I made _you_ dirty." The taller man teased as he gave his lover a rough tug.

"Jim," Mick groaned again, grabbing his hand, "You're lucky I let you make me your bitch this once, but it's not happening again." He growled, pinning the taller man beneath him.

"Mickael," The taller man breathed against his boyfriend's neck between small nips and kisses, "Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk. Until I can't even _move_. Make me your bitch."

"Gladly," Mick gave his love a few strokes, feeling the man hardening again; he lifted the older up a little, taking his own cock in hand then pushing into Jim and moaning at the sensation, "Fuck. You're a little wet baby."

The tall-man pulled Mick down, holding onto his shoulders, "I know you can make it worse." Mick smirked, holding onto Jim's hips then thrusting himself from tip to base and back again, his pace already rough, causing his lover to let out a mixture of moans: both their bodies feeling the pleasure already. Mick adored the feel of Jim's walls, creating a steady pace and moaning with his boyfriend; his hands moving to either side of Jim's torso, pulling him a little closer and thrusting more.

Jim cried out, his prostate already being abused by Mick's cock, adoring how rough his boyfriend already was; he sunk his nails into Mick's back, loving the growl the bigger-man let go, feeling Mick's pace quicken and starting to move himself with him. Mick groaned as he felt Jim moving, thrusting himself a little quicker and gripping down on Jim's body to assert himself a little more.

The taller man continued to cry out and moan with each thrust of his boyfriend, loving the way the had to be sure he was dominant. He loved the tight grip the man had on his body; it turned him on even more, driving him crazy to no end. He loved the rough pace Mick had going, he wanted more and he begged for it like the whore that he was.

As soon as Jim urged his lover on, Mick pushed himself even deeper adoring the scream that passed the older man's lips. Jim dug his nails deeper into the bigger man's back, desperately fighting his climax, loving the way his boyfriend was pounding his prostate. He held on with all he had despite the pre-cum leaking from his cock.

Feeling Mick leaking profusely into his body, Jim quickened his movements, wanting to feel the bigger man fill him up yet again. Getting the hint, the younger quickened the pace, aching for release. He took his lover's leaking cock in hand and pumped it roughly, adoring the man's face as the pleasure shocked his body.

Jim cried out, feeling his climax dangerously close to the edge; Mick could feel how close Jim was too and bucked his hips, grunting softly as Jim let out another scream, his body shuddering as he came over Mick's hand. Mick thrust himself once more, joining his lover in bliss and shooting his seed deep inside Jim as a loud groan spilled from his lips; they moved together a little more, riding out their high as much as they could.

Mick settled a little, carefully pulling out of Jim then laying beside the tall man; the older sighed and cuddled up to Mick, smiling as he felt the man's cum leaking out of his ass, "Mh, that was perfect baby." He spoke even though his breathing was still a little lost.

The larger-man smiled and looked at Jim, "You're completely filthy," Mick pressed a kiss to Jim's cheek, his arm wrapping around the man's body, "I love you James."

"Mh, I think you're a little dirtier," The tall-man grinned, rubbing his hand across Mick's sweat-ridden chest, "I love you too Mickael."

Mick smiled at Jim's words, nodding a little, "We should get clean."

"You can, I like feeling your cum babe. It's pouring out too, surprised you're not too exhausted after that."

"What, you think I can't go all night?"

"Oh Mickael, I know you can. You're fucking amazing."

"Guess you're a lucky man, James," The bigger man smirked, pressing a kiss to his lover's head, "You gonna shower with me?"

"I guess," The older man huffed, prying himself from his lover's arms and sitting up, "Carry me, Mick? I'm not gonna be able to walk properly."

"Good." Mick growled, standing up and going to Jim's side of the bed and throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Mick!" Jim groaned.

"What?" The bigger man laughed, smacking his boyfriend's ass as he headed to the bathroom. "God you've got such a perfect ass."

"Thanks, perv. How about a bath? We can relax more."

The younger man nodded and set his boyfriend on the counter and took to running them a hot bath while he dug around in the cabinets. The tall man watched curiously, wondering what he was up to until he came back up with bubble bath in hand and added it to their bath water. The bigger man smiled to his lover and lifted him off the counter and set him in the bath before getting in behind him and pulling him close, "How is it?" He asked, kissing the taller man's neck.

"It feels amazing, Mick. Will you wash me?" Mick merely rolled his eyes and took to lathering up his boyfriend's body, loving the feel of his soft skin and toned muscles. Wanting a bit more from his boyfriend, the older man took his hands, moved them down slowly and wrapped both of his lover's hands around his cock.

"Stop being a fucking whore Jim," Mick muttered, giving Jim's cock a few slow strokes while softly nipping on the man's neck, adoring the small moans that Jim let loose, "People will complain."

"Like I give a fuck." Jim breathed, his cock hardening in Mick's hands; he moved one of his own back and gave his love a rough tug, enjoying the soft groan that came from his boyfriend. They continued touching each other, feeling themselves hardening once again, Jim shifted a little closer to his boyfriend, hoping to show Mick that he needed him; the bigger man completely understood Jim's silent plea. Mick moved his hand then moved Jim's, taking a hold of his own cock, he pushed into Jim, moaning softly as his boyfriend did, he soon took ahold of the taller's hips, pushing in fully and sighing happily.

Jim relaxed a little, a little smile playing on his lips as he felt his boyfriend inside him; he rocked his hips a little, causing both of them to moan and Mick to grip onto Jim's hips tighter, "I hope you know that I'm not going to carry you everywhere."

"We've got a day off tomorrow anyway, I'll be fine," Jim turned his head a little, bringing his hand up and pulling Mick into a quick kiss, "Now shut up and move."

Mick smirked at that then began moving his hips, slowly getting a steady rhythm going, soft moans leaving his owns and Jim's lips; as much as he wanted to fuck Jim, he also wanted to keep things somewhat slow this time, adoring the over powering feel of love. Mick always felt it with Jim but he really loved the times when it was much stronger than the lust they had for each other: it created more of a connection and that's exactly what he wanted.

Jim happily moved along with Mick, resting his hands on his boyfriends and enjoying the way Mick thrust in and out of him; it felt perfect and he was glad for the calming start, his body still a little blown from the two climaxes he'd experienced.

As their breath began to get more ragged, Jim laced their fingers together and squeezed his lover's hands, happy to hear Mick in just as much pleasure as he was in, and not to mention happy to feel the love flowing between the two of them.

As Mick picked up his pace a bit, leaving little kisses down the older man's neck, Jim's cock began to leak, not surprising either of the men after their first two sessions. Mick was leaking himself, but was much more concerned with finding his lover's climax than his own. He wrapped his large hand around the tall man's length and began jerking him to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Jim shifted in Mick's lap ever so slightly and cried out as his prostate was hit. Suddenly dying for more, the tall man gripped his boyfriend's hands tighter, loud groans leaving his lips. Feeling his stomach heat and coil, Jim gripped the edge of the tub, screaming as his sweet spot was pounded again, his seed shooting into the bath water.

Mick groaned as he felt Jim's walls tightening around his cock, he bucked his hips, shuddering as he found his own release: a louder groan spilling from his lips as he was milked dry. The couple continued moving together, soft moans leaving their lips as they rode out their high; slowly they settled and Jim carefully got himself off Mick's cock, whimpering softly then lowering himself into the bath and just resting against the bigger-man, his breathing too uneven to speak right now.

The younger man's wasn't much better, he pressed a few soft kisses to Jim's neck then relaxed back, holding his boyfriend close and just letting them both settle from another mind-blowing climax. Eventually, both their breathing returned to it's normal rhythm, Mick moved a little, gently rubbing his hands up Jim's torso, "You're amazing Jim."

"Mh, you're better Mick," Jim turned a little, pressing a kiss to Mick's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Mick smiled, "We should get clean now." Jim nodded, sitting up again; Mick moved too, he washed himself down then cleaned Jim. Mick clambered out the bath once he was sure they were both spotless, he dried himself off a little then put a towel on the counter, helping Jim out then sitting him on the towel then draining the water and grabbing another towel, more than happy to dry the tall-man off.

"You're too kind to me Mick," Jim smiled to his boyfriend, really adoring how much Mick attended to him, "Thank you."

"Hey, shush, it's my job to look after you," Mick shot Jim a grin, drying off himself from when he'd carried Jim out the bath; he picked the taller-man up again, holding him bridal style this time, "Lets get some rest now, I think we both need it after that."

Jim smiled then laughed, "Everyone probably heard us."

"I think they'd prefer not to ask."

"The guys will tease us though," Jim held onto Mick, smiling as the man carried him back into the room then laid him on the bed, "Remember what happened last time?"

Mick laughed, that coming straight to mind: some of the guys were teasing them for being too loud, since Mick was behind Jim at the time, he pulled the man close and ground himself against Jim's ass, both of them giving off a fake moan, the others blushed and turned away, "I think they were more embarrassed than us!" Mick joined his boyfriend in bed, pulling the tall-man close; the older nodded, too tired to verbally agree with Mick, he snuggled close to the man, closing his eyes and drifting off immediately. Mick smiled, pressing a kiss to Jim's head then turning off the bedside lamp, he closed his own eyes, soon joining his boyfriend in dream-land.


End file.
